Back to the Hero
by Eragon Eli Potter
Summary: Months after the Final Battle and a new threat arises. How will Harry and friends fight? Maybe an old enemy can help? HPxG, RxHr, NLxLL, and DMxSB pairings. Disclaimer: I don't own anthing Harry Potter, I'm just playing in J.K. Rowling's sandbox. 7/9/12- I have revamped the story guys!
1. When will it end?

**A/N: This is not my first time posting Back to the Hero, but it has recently been rewritten with the help of my beta makesmyheartgoboomboom. Well, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I am just playing in J.K Rowling's universe.**

Ah, September 1st, a time most of the British Wizarding World knows as the first day of school. However, for Draco Malfoy it was the day that the weight of some horrible news would be lifted off his shoulders. As he said goodbye to his mum and climbed onto the train, he had his heart set on one thing- to find Harry Potter.

Wow. He had come a long way in a short time. Before midway through his sixth year, they had been enemies. He would have only gone to Potter and his friends to be cruel or vile. However, when Voldemort ordered him to murder the Headmaster of his school, the powerful Albus Dumbledore, his eyes had been opened. Yes, he made some feeble attempts, but they didn't work out. Right before Dumbledore had been mercifully killed by his godfather Severus Snape, he had been given a choice to run away with the protection of the Headmaster. He was even ready to say yes, but the Death Eaters walked in right at that moment. While he was reminiscing, he realized that he was standing outside the train car that Harry and his friends occupied. He mustered up the most courage he could and opened the door.

"Harry, may I speak to you privately? Please?" Draco's eyes darted nervously around the car.

"Why should Harry talk to you, you traitorous twit? You're probably just going to try to curse him!" yelled Ron.

"Ronald, I don't have a wand. Harry has it. That's part of the reason I'm here," responded Draco. Harry nodded to his friends and quietly stepped outside

"What's wrong Draco?" he asked. In the past few months, Harry had become much more mature. It was as though it was the piece of Tom Riddle inside of him that was keeping him from losing some of his childish tendencies. He had also found that he was much more powerful than before, as well as the fact that he could easily use Occlumency and Legilimency now. It had been a long summer for Harry. For everyone, really. He had attended many awards ceremonies and had to endure many press conferences and meetings. All things that he would have rather not done, but knew he must.

"First, umm, could I have my wand? Life is almost impossible without it. Ollivander says that he cannot make me another as long as mine has not been destroyed."

Harry simply nodded and pulled Draco's wand out of his back pocket. "Mine was demolished while we were on the run, so fortunately, Ollivander was able to make me another. I intended to return yours."

Draco took his wand from Harry and stared at it before stuffing it in his back pocket. "Harry, last month a few Death Eaters came to my house. They asked if I was with them or not and implied that I would die if I was not. Then they took me somewhere in Russia and showed me the largest army I have ever seen. They told me that V- Tom Riddle had gathered this army to take over the world after he killed you. They were more than happy to tell me that their army consists of numerous species of dark creatures, and hundreds of wizard soldiers. This included current Durmstrang students and graduates, and Dark Wizards from all over the world. I spent a couple of days gathering information on them and their forces because I want to help you and your friends save the world. They are going to attack Hogwarts on the anniversary of the Final Battle. I just want you to make sure that they don't kill me because I told you this. Potter, you better have an equally trained and strong army. These guys won't retreat if one of the Inner Circle is killed, if anything they will fight harder," explained Draco.

Some conversation later, Harry invited him in their compartment but Draco declined saying, "Don't want to intrude." Draco looked past Harry and gave a curt nod. Harry turned around to see Neville and Luna walking up behind him. He turned back to say goodbye to Draco, but saw that he had disappeared

As Harry returned to the compartment with Luna and Neville, everyone started asking questions and he quickly put up a hand to silence them before explaining what Draco had told him.

"I can't believe you Harry, how could you waste a moment of your time with that scumbag? He's Malfoy for Merlin's-" started Ron,

"Ron, I've literally been to hell and back. I've learned to be more mature about these kinds of things, and besides, I could tell he was telling the truth. What I need to focus on is how I'm going to do this without letting it get as out of hand as it did last time!" said Harry.

Harry was interrupted by the sound of Ginny growling at him. "What do you mean you, Harry? Why do you have to be so damn noble? I don't want you leaving me again! If we are going to fight this, we are going to do it together!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I am not leaving you Ginny! I swore to you after the battle that I wouldn't do that again. But I will NOT bring you into this. I don't want you to have to go through all of this again!"

"Harry!" This time it was Hermione who spoke. "If we have told you once, we've told you a thousand times, you are not in this alone. Get it through your thick skull. No matter how hard you try to keep us away or how afraid you are of us getting hurt, we will be by your side. Always." Everyone else in the compartment murmured in agreement.

Harry pounded his fist against the seat cushion in frustration. But then he sighed and dropped his head into his hands, clearly admitting defeat. "Fine. I'm tired of fighting. We need to figure out how to end this, now. I refuse to spend any more of my life running." Harry looked around the train car at his loyal companions, ready to act by his side. "You guys are my best friends. If anybody can do this, it's us. Ideas?"

"Ron, Fleur is from Beauxbatons, right? We can ask her to speak with Madame Maxime, and her former school friends to help! Oh, and we can see if Bill and Charlie can get us back-up from the goblins, dragons and Romanians!" said Luna in her dreamy voice. They all looked at her like she was a genius.

"Harry, Firenze was accepted into the herd again, right? Maybe you could ask him if he and the other creatures in the forbidden forest would be willing to help? We could always see what kind of creatures Hagrid knows! And we can't forget Grawp!" said Hermione.

"I bet there are so many more witches and wizards that would be willing to help us now that they know that it is possible to defeat the darkest wizards! All we need to do is start spreading the word amongst those we know are against death eaters and see what happens!" Neville exclaimed.

Then Harry snorted and said: "Wow, look at us. When we find out that the world is possibly going to end and we have the power to save it, we just start into planning. The war really has changed us all. As much as I don't want to fight, or as much as I want to live my life, I accept it right away."

They all agreed readily. Their life had changed a lot. Yet, they were ready to take on whatever came at them. It was as if that was their life: war. And for most of their lives, it had been. But, they would make sure that this time, they would do everything in their power to minimize the deaths. They would work hard and give it all they have, because that was simply the only option. But as they disembarked they train, they all had the same thought: when will it end?

**A/N 2: Please R&R! **


	2. Potter and Longbottom vs The World

**A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter for this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Rowling oh Rowling she is the goddess of literature… and anything you recognize.**

So it was that the Ministry Six, as they were once known as, went back to school with the knowledge that the War was incomplete. While on the carriages, they decided that this year, they were not only going to lead the resistance against a Dark Army, but also against the Wizarding traditions as a whole.

"How peculiar is it that the Wizarding World always is opinionated against certain groups of people?" asked Hermione.

"What do you mean, love?" responded Ron. And then it hit Neville and Harry at the same time. The Wizarding World had, at first, shown hatred towards all things muggle. Then it was against all things Dark. It was what Dumbledore had taught Harry, and what Augusta had told Neville. _People, curses, creatures, and powers are evil or good when they are used as such. _It was similar to Ollivander's favorite saying: _the wand chooses the wizard._ For Harry all it reminded him of was his godfather's saying: _"T__he world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are."_ At that moment in time the Wizarding world would never be the same. The Hero and his Equal had realized that everyone was too opinionated and it needed to be changed. So ever so slyly, they saw that they had the same recognition of the situation, and wordlessly agreed to meet up later.

HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH

_Sorting Ceremony, Great Hall_

There they sat at the Gryffindor table, even Luna. With the War, the teachers were all for inter-house unity. The sorting was dragging on due to the influx of students who were muggle-born, or as the six liked to say—first generation. However, there were a few that interested one or another of the group for example for Harry; it was a boy named Eli Aymslowe, a shy boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was smaller than average but seemed to have some sort of purpose. The hat took about five minutes for his sorting but finally sorted him into:

"GRYFFINDOR!" and the boy seemed genuinely surprised. Perhaps, he was supposed to be in a different house, but had the same demands as Harry. So it went on that five other boys and girls were sorted that would later become 'The Apprentices'. Once the sorting was over, and once Ron had relieved the table of its food, Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Before we go of to bed I would like all of those who lost family members in War to stand up" she said. This led to half of the student body to standing, including the Six. This was due to the sad fact that Xenophilius Lovegood and Neville's parents had finally left this world. Soon it was called for those who participated in the battle and almost everyone stood up.

HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH

_Headmistress's Office_

Minerva was shocked. Never, in all her years, would she believe those two enemies in the likes of Godric Gryffindor vs. Salazar Slytherin; Severus Snape vs. James Potter; and Gellert Grindewald vs. Albus Dumbledore would trust each other at all. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, it seemed, were actually becoming friends in the cause against the Dark. She had heard the story from her "Golden Trio" and the newly christened "Silver Trio" about the Dark Army. These six students, no, heroes were planning to take down this group and came to warn her:

"Please professor, don't make us stop with our plans because we're kids. We are the ones who were really fighting the Battle." And the point they brought up was a valid one. She knew that she, and what remained of the Order, were part of the old times. These 'Ministry Six' and 'Dumbledore's Army' were the new Order. They would help propel the Wizarding World out of the Dark Ages. So it was that she agreed to assist them in finding resources and with liaison to many groups that could help. This was yet another step in the Six's plan to take out the Dark.

HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH

_Third Floor Corridor, Late that Night_

"Hello Harry," called out Neville. From out of nowhere, a glistening cloak fell to the ground, and there was Harry.

"Neville, you and I both had a realization in the carriages. The Wizarding World is too opinionated. It consistently separates a certain group of people because they have a certain trait. You and I are the only ones who can do anything about it, because Hermione respects the ones in power too much, while the other three are raised with a strong belief that Wizards are best- even if they don't know it," said Harry.

"Yeah, mate. You and I have a hell load of power in the World, and we know how to use it. You and I both lost people in the War. My parents died when Bellatrix died- to kill her was the only reason they wanted to stay alive. Your parents were killer by the monster himself. He was created because of muggles' xenophobia against us; we don't want another monster made the other way around. They children of Death Eaters shouldn't be punished," responded Neville.

"Mate, in this cause against the army, and the World, we aren't just partners," started Harry

"We're not just friends," continued Neville.

'We are brothers," they finished. So it was that the Longbottom's and Potter's dream came true. Should either family die, they were supposed to be raised as brothers. The monster had done many evil things, but he set up for the greatest brotherhood ever: Potter and Longbottom vs. the World.

HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH HNGLRH

_Slytherin Seventh Year Boy's Dormitory_

Draco lay in his bed thinking. He had told Harry about the one invasion. However, there were two others before that. He had only told of one to see their reaction. He had still been there outside their compartment, just disillusioned. They didn't notice him, but he saw their planning. He knew that they were taking this seriously. But, still, he debated with himself- was it worth it to take the risk of telling them everything? The DEs could find out. Even though he was no Gryffindor, he would still take the risk. Maybe throw in the suggestion that many Slytherins were loyal to their cause, and to let them join. Draco Malfoy had been a coward once. He did not enjoy it.

**A/N: That's a wrap folks! Please review and be sure to read my other story. I'll a have a new chapter up in two days for this one and one tomorrow for the other one.**


End file.
